Of that she regret
by nicolasmandias
Summary: Thorn Hex Girls people! makes a reflection on the last adventure of the Mystery Inc gang in which she was involved, consults in a reflection about Shaggy’s and Scooby’s role on the team. one-shot. explanation inside. Thorn/sally, shaggy, scooby.


Very well, first fic for our all time favorite TV show, felt like contributing to this section since there aren't that much XD. Anyway, you may hate me for this, still at the end it compensates. hurt/comfort and drama just to put something

Thorn makes a reflection on the last adventure of the Mystery Inc gang in which she was involved, consults in a reflection about Shaggy's and Scooby's role on the team.

Of that she regret

It was dark, nothing but a few candles where the only light in the room, it was depressive, desperate. Sally McKnight A.K.A Thorn, the lead singer of the bad named "The Hex Girls", was sitting in a corner of the cell they were trapped in, for god knows how long, she didn't remember. She lifted her head from between her legs and looked at her friends. The rest of her band, meaning Dusk and Luna, where just laying there looking at the roof; the Mystery Inc. gang was there too, only Fred, Daphne and Velma, but for Sally there wasn't more to see about the famous gang.

There was more people in the room than just her friends; people from the village close to the castle that were trapped in there too, they were scared, but then again how wouldn't they?, this time there weren't just guys in disguise trying to loot some money, this time it was for real, something crazy with some black magic messed up with and old cult that was kidnapping the kids from the village to turned them onto something evil. Yeah it was like and Indiana Jones kind of film.

She wasn't supposed to be here, she just came because Daphne an Velma said it would be fun, that here she would also find some more info about her wiccan heritage, Dusk and Luan decided to come along to relax. GOD they were WRONG!

"_damn"_ she thought_ "how did this happen…. What are we doing now…"_ she looked at the so called gang.

While Velma was talking, and the others listened, she was checking their clues. Then it was Fred's time to speak, he said something about a plan to catch the leader of their captors.

"but for that we'll need your help girls" he said to Dusk and Luna, then he looked at her "Thorn, we'll also need your help. 'Mind cheering up?"

"_hmmpf, they are just talking nonsense to keep the hopes up, but we are doomed"_ she looked up to the group of friends, but then returned her head in between her knees _"I mean, what hope do we have? The cowards?"_ maybe she was getting angry, she knew that anger won't help, but then again, she really thought that _"those guys have never really helped them, have they?"_

She remembered her past experiences with Shaggy and Scooby, they are always running away scared by some sort of fake ghost, or eating, or both; always spoiling Fred's master traps, always so clumsy, always so… _useless_. She didn't understood why the rest of the gang hadn't left them behind, she never knew what made them tolerate all their clumsiness and mistakes; they where scary cats, bad reputation for Mystery Inc, something the rest of the gang didn't deserve, they were all brave, smart, agile, _heroes_… in a sort of way, unlike shaggy and scooby. That's why she never understood why Fred, Velma and Daphne would still hang out with them.

Normally she wouldn't be so harsh with anyone, not even so depressive, but this time was different, they were trapped by some sort of weirdo-devilish clan that wanted to 'take over the world', normally this would be stupid (it only happened in cartoons and such) but this time the so called 'actigenius dark odds' had something powerful and real. Dark Magic, As a Wiccan she only knew about herbs, but that Halloween in Oakheaven changed her perspective about old tails of might and magic. This dark magic was said to be able to summon a demon which needed an offering of souls, and offering that was completed with the people inside the cell she was in. Thus, they were doomed with no hope, except for those cowards.

"Thorn, come on, we must check this, we need your help" said Daphne walking to her "cheer up, we'll be fine" Sally couldn't take it anymore, she stood up in no time, anger in all her features.

"how can you say that?! We are doomed!! We have no escape!! And our plan failed!" she lowered her head, clenched her fists in anger "I failed…"

She had failed yes. Their original plan, to cast a spell able to ruin their ceremony, had failed abruptly when she wasn't able to do it. It needed more resistant magic power, what some would call Mana; of course, Sally thought that it was her fault, her weakness that had condemn their plan. Within failing their plan, she also gave up their position, which left an easier job for the cult members to capture them. She remembered falling to the ground with the book in her hands, kneeling and hitting the ground with her fists in anger, she was so convinced she could make it but at the end she was wrong. When the seekers reached them, the cowards had already escaped, leaving her behind, they were assigned by Fred to stay with her while the others were readying a trap for the ones assigned to seek for them (the seekers), but they flee her side, she vaguely remembered hearing a few words from shaggy and scooby as they run away.

"there's still hope, shaggy and Scooby are out there, they will come for us" said Velma. Sally noticed as a few faces rose from the people on the mobile, specially kids looked up with hope in their faces.

"ha! Those two?!" she couldn't hold her anger "they are cowards! I don't understand why you believe in them! They are pathetic, and so are you for believing in them!"

"hey! Calm down, you don't know them as we do! They will come…" said Fred now getting all the attention from the people inside the cell.

"ha! How I would like to see that! Didn't you saw what they would need to face when you came down here! Those cowards are probably half the way back to America!" she turned around and then turned again "I don't get it, why are they still with you if they are so _useless"_

"Thorn…" said Luna as trying to calm her down "don't be so harsh, they are friends remember?"

"friends? No they are not! They are losers! They don't disserve to be friends of anybody, less to share the fame of Mystery Inc. When they do nothing!"

"they are an important part of the team!" said Fred rising his voice

"how come? What do they do? Nothing!! They just run away! Leaving me behind!"

No answer to her last words. There it was, the reason to her reaction, they knew.

"we are doomed, I failed, there's no hope. It's foolish to think that those… cowards… those losers will come to get us"

Yet again no answer. Just a question from a little girl.

"so… there is no hope mom? We are… lost?" she said looking to her mother. The mother looked at the gang and then at Thorn with an angry glare.

Silence took over, Thorn seated in her corner. Cursing the cowards.

A loud noise was heard outside, there was a voice and a yell, but nothing they could really tell, they heard more voices, a loud noise as something hit the ground and fell down the stairs leading to the cell. They heard the sounds of keys, then the sound of one of them entering through the door lock, then releasing it.

"Third cell Scoob, y'know what they say about the third try!"

The door opened and little sun light came in, they hand noticed how long it had been; when they got trapped it was late yes, but not so late, it was just getting dark in summer time, and now was dawn all ready. When the door opened they saw shaggy and Scooby standing there, they looked really messed up, tired, Shaggy's face looked like it had been punched, his cloths looked old and rusty, Scooby didn't looked good either.

"like come one, everybody out!" shaggy said in an calmed yet straight voice.

"reah, re ron't rave ruch time!" said Scooby, as people stood up.

"you must follow us, we'll show you the way out" a man voice said from the outside "I'll take them out from here on Shaggy, and thanks for saving me. Make sure to beat these guys out of my castle"

"like, no worries Mr. Maginsky, just call the police for pick up, we'll take charge of securing the castle" said shaggy in a playful tone. Maginsky said good bye and then retired.

And awkward silence took by as everyone left in the room took in what was happening

"so Mr. Maginsky isn't our guy?"

"nope Velms. By the way Fred, I hope you've got a plan for now on"

"I do actually, we just needed you guys. We knew you were coming"

"but what took you so long?" said Daphne as she and the rest began their way out of the cell and up the stairs, but not before giving a final glare to Sally that was still taking in everything.

"haha, it's just we found the kitchen. ain't it true scoob?" the dog nodded as the rest left the room leaving shaggy, Scoob and Sally alone. Then they turned to her "we also went for this. You know, making our way here was easy, also beating the guards. But getting this was hard…"

"reah, rory rarry…" said scoob trying to apologize to sally making a little bow as shaggy handed her a big red beautiful rose.

"yeah, we are sorry. We are used to run fast had having the guys keep up with us, I yelled for you to run but you didn't listened. How could you, you were tired… I'm really sorry… also…. It ain't your fault what happened… and… I… I also believe what you say is true…. We don't belong with the guys…we are no heroes. I don't blame you for saying that, like It's not like the others don't think the same way".

"you… heard…. I'm sorry" she said receiving the rose, touching it carefully _"and yet they gave me this?... god…"_

"like it's okay as I said"

"rea…"

They begun walking away, Sally stayed behind staring at the rose, tears coming out of her eyes. She made the move.

"like wow, waas' up?" exclaimed shaggy as he was stopped by two arms from behind

"I'm sorry… I was so wrong… I…" she released shaggy and fell to the ground.

"rits rokay rarry" Scooby said approaching her.

Sally looked up at them, just the dog called her by her real name, sides her family; she hugged Scooby, and then got up helped by shaggy hand.

"you know… you are hero's… kind of… my hero's…. I… lost my hope… do you really forgive me?"

"like sure! we don't hold grudges anyway"

"reah!!" said Scooby then he jumped at her dropping her to the ground while liking her cheek

"okay okay enough!! Enough love for me!" she said getting up whit Shaggy's help, falling to his arms"

"yo! Whats the hold up!" they heard Fred yelling.

Shaggy hadn't realized he was holding Sally, blushing he released her and begun walking out of the cell.

"you coming?" he said peeking from the door to Sally, he was still blushing

"right with you" as he disappeared, she started playing with the rose in her fingers _"this may get interesting… wait… what is this? Damn shaggy… damn rose… damn situation. I'm an eco-goth badass singer and guitar player… and still enjoy this old fashion princess in disgrace situation?"_ she left the room with those thoughts, still playing with the rose.

00---00---00

Sort of weir ending right? Didn't expect it? Thas fine, R&R.

Cheers


End file.
